


Heat Serum

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - main challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need back up. Emrys is down. I repeat. Emrys is down,” Gwaine’s voice comes through the comm link. “The scumbags are running away through fire escape.”</p><p>“Team gamma, move in. Delta, block the escapes,” Arthur orders, rushing out of the hotel room that has been serving as their base during the operation. “Green , status report.”</p><p>“They injected him with something. He’s conscious but unable to stand. Seems to be in pain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summer pornathon 2013.

“We need back up. Emrys is down. I repeat. Emrys is down,” Gwaine’s voice comes through the comm link. “The scumbags are running away through fire escape.”

“Team gamma, move in. Delta, block the escapes,” Arthur orders, rushing out of the hotel room that has been serving as their base during the operation. “Green , status report.”

“They injected him with something. He’s conscious but unable to stand. Seems to be in pain.”

Arthur runs down the stairs. Three levels before he bursts into the right hallway. 

“Clear,” he hears the gamma team leader shout.

Entering the room, he doesn’t waste any more time and lands on his knees beside Merlin. One look at him and he knows. And even if he couldn’t see, the smell is unmistakable. 

“We have three captured, one of them injured. The fourth is dead,” leader of delta team announces.

“Arthur,” Merlin whimpers, his eyes unfocused.

“I’m here,” he says and checks Merlin for any visible wounds. “Well done,” he adds to the comm. “Knock them out and wait for further orders.”

He knows there’s only one cure for Merlin’s current condition.

“Everyone out!” he yells.

-xxx-

“I knew it was a bad idea,” Arthur mutters to himself, carrying Merlin, trembling and moaning in pain, towards the only bed in the room. “But no, you had to do it. You had to. For the good of all the omegas who suffer because of those bastards and that damn heat serum.”

“I’m never ever again letting you go undercover,” he grumbles, stripping Merlin out of his jeans. “And don’t you dare die on me! Just because they overdosed you doesn’t mean you can give up.”

“Please,” Merlin whines, his eyes unfocused and wet with tears.

He tries to reach for Arthur but misses, his hand falling limply back to his side.

“I know, I know. Almost there,” Arthur soothes, kicking off his own trousers. 

There’s no time for perfection. He rolls Merlin onto his side and pushes two fingers against his opening. They slide in easily, more and more slick oozing out in time with the spasms of Merlin’s body. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Arthur whispers, breathing in the scent of his omega’s heat, his cock stiffening into full hardness. 

Merlin sobs through another wave of pain and Arthur pushes in, setting a frantic rhythm right from the beginning. For the first time in his life, he misses his teenage lack of stamina.

-xxx-

His knot expanding, he ruts into Merlin’s tight heat. He comes with a load moan, pressing himself even closer to Merlin while his cock continues to spurt.

Merlin’s moans never cease, but pain is no longer their cause. Wrapping his hand around Merlin’s cock, Arthur begins to stroke, hard and swift, almost brutal in his need to drag Merlin to orgasm.

Merlin cries out and spills all over Arthur’s hand. Clenching around Arthur’s cock, he prompts him to fill his insides even more.

-xxx-

He’s exhausted and sore from knotting Merlin five times already, his cock dribbling last drops of come into Merlin’s channel.

“Please, let it be enough,” he murmurs into Merlin’s hair.

-xxx-

After the shortest report in history of the agency (“Both well. Requesting heat leave.”), they move to a fresh room. Running on last bits of energy, they shower together, leaning on each other for support, and finally curl together for some much needed sleep.


End file.
